The Smoking Gun
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: The team is training, but Robin is with Batman and the Joker had escaped. Robin has the choice of life and death in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice

Got then idea when watching a certian Batman epiosde-figured i'd put into Young Justice form.

* * *

_A cold rain had soaked him, stealing away all of his warmth. He could barely get enough breath into his lungs to fight off the darkness threatening to take over his vision. Everything hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to even think about breathing. The ground was cracked and filthy, oily puddles forming along the rotting garbage. It had a rancid smell, like moldy bread and curdled milk mixing horribly with metal and sweat._

_ ...Joker ...Where was Joker hiding? ...He had to get up. ...But could he?_

"Dude, i can't believe Rob isn't here! Its so not fair..." Kid Flash complained as they worked with Canary. Conner was up and fighting against her and sorely losing, allowing his anger to get the better of him, leaving him wide open for several quick attacks. In seconds, he was face down on the arena floor with the computer saying that he had failed. Groaning in frustration, he heaved himself upwards.

"Yes, but Robin is patroling with Batman. He is exersizing and expanding his knowlage as well." Kal supplied as Kon jumped off the stage in a huff after listening to the blonde teacher carry on about remaining cool in a fight and never allowing your opponet get to you. Black Canary then motioned that M'gann was up.

Wally was not looking conviced.

_...Where was he? ...In an alleyway: No Shit, Rob. ...Wasn't Batman with him a second ago? ...Why was it raining? ...When did it begin raining?_

_Shouts were coming from down the alleyway, but he couldn't move. Weakly, he truned his head. The world around him was fuzzy and cold. It was bright and doubling but darkening around the edges. Batman and Joker were blurred together, moving quickly and snarling at one another._

_...Dancing? Why are they dancing?_

_He stood shakily as Batman shouted something but he couldn't make sence of what he heard._

_Then he heard a loud pop, sounding like a broom handle breaking._

"Still sucks." Wally pouted, his hair still wet from his shower. "How come Robin gets to run around with Batman _all night_ and fight the big baddies of Goathem?" He glared up at his uncle, who had arrived with the other mentors. Black Canary was going to give each mentor a report on how their students were coming along and where they needed work.

"He is the most experience." Flash repeated again, getting irritated by his nephew's childish behavior. The strange thing was, Batman had always been precent when Canary did these things, so he could further evaluate the team, and better judge which missions they were ready for. It made some of the heros a bit uneasy since he hadn't answered any of their calls.

_All at once, it made too much sence._

_Gun._

_Batman was on the ground, swimming a pool of his own crimson blood. He felt his knees give out, saw a splash of water and blood foam up around him from the impact, but paid no attention to it. That monster was bending over his partner, aiming a kick to his pale face...His partner..._

_...Bruce? ...Batman? ...Dad?__ ..."Dad? Daddy!" _

_He felt something cold and hard in his hand. It gave him a strange sence of strength as the Joker whipped around to face him, in surprise. Whatever he held, he raised it at the clown, and it shook violently as everything blurred more from collecting tears. He didn't realize he was screaming mindlessly, didn't even feel himself pull something that pressed against his finger._

_The Joker's smile fell off his face and for once he wasn't laughing._

"Alright, it's late." Oliver sighed heavily, exhausted. Everyone all nodded their agreement. Since it was a Friday, they allowed their partners to decided wheather or not they wanted to spend the night at the mountian. Most of them agreed. Wally, being Wally, decided that since he couldn't hang with Robin, he would head home and play video games alone in his dark room, complaining to thin air about how unfair life was like a spoiled emo ginger child.

Recognize Batman B01 

Recognize Robin B02

They all turned, smiling and ready to hear about the sure-to-be amazing adventure that made them leave their posts early; all just knowing that it had to be exciting since it was _The Batman_ and _Boy Wonder_ Vs_ The Joker_. Wally was seriously reconsidering staying the night, if it meant hanging out with Robin, having already forgotten how unfair life was to an emo ginger.

What they got was Robin, soaking wet and shivering, looking pale and panicked, half carrying, half dragging a bloody and wet Batman from the Zeta tubes. "Help! Someone!" He was breathless, his voice hoarse. Flash grabbed Batman and rushed him to the me-bay, Black Canary and Superman on his heels.

A stunned silence fallowed for mere seconds.

Then, Robin collapsed onto his knees, gasping and half-chocking back tears. "Dude! Are you alright?" Wally was beyong concerned; he was beginning to panic. He caught Robin's heaving shoulders before he fell forward but something loudly clattered to the tiled floor. It caught everyone's attention immediatly.

Something shining.

Something cold and metal.

Something that was still smoking.

_A gun._

"I-I h-h-ha-a-a-ad t-t-to. J-J-Jok-k-ker... H-he w-w-wa-was g-going t-to..." He began full out sobbing right there, falling into Wally's open arms.

Horror filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice

Got then idea when watching a certian Batman epiosde-figured i'd put into Young Justice form.

_**A/N: This was meant to be a one-shot but i guess i'll contiue this** _^^

* * *

Wally held Robin tightly, his nose buried in his smaller friend's black hair. The young teen shook violently in his arms, unable to stop his uncontrolable tears. They had patched him up, and now he was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants. The ginger was fighting to shake off his fear but it wasn't working too well. He was now an angry emo ginger.

The world was a disgusting excuse for a prank gone horribly wrong.

The team were clustered around: M'gann floating in the air above them, Kal on their right while Conner was on their left, and Artie had taken the floor by their feet. They were making soft noises and trying their best to confort their youngest team member.

It wasn't working.

Right now, they waited in the white hallway of the Watchtower. He was surprised they were allowed up there, even though he realized he shouldn't have been. Once it was determined that the Cavedid not have the essencials needed for sergery, they had taken everyone up to the Watchtower.

That had been about four hours ago.

Looking around without moving his head, Wally serveyed the scene unfolding. People were running down the halls, have panicked and half worried. As it turned out, Batman was the actual leader, not Superman, as the media had thought; though, Wally guessed, that should have been obvious. Many of the heros were being reassigned to cases and many people were just trying to calm down, though it wasn't working well.

What shocked the team, Wally included, was how people would stop and hug Robin, telling him everything would be alright, that Batman was Batman and that there was no need to cry. Robin even knew their names, though they wore no name tags.

"Robbie, hon, i made some cookies and brought some lemonaid." A kind middle-aged woman with thick brown hair swaying at her waist set the tray on the bench in between Robin and Conner.

"T-Th-Thanks, Sarah." he drew a ragged breath, which immediatly hitched. Wally held him tighter to his chest, willing the bird not to start crying again.

"Oh, Robin-Bird, none'a dat." She bent down by the archer and brushed Robin's hair out of his face. "Everythin'll be alright; you'll see." She gave him a sweet smile and kissed his forehead. Robin didn't say anything and she gave a small laugh, "Why i remember when you used to run away when you was a lil' one. You always did give Batman a scare when you'd disappear. Always said us women had cooties. Bet you still know your way around these vents, eh?" With that, she walked down the corridor, not waiting for an answer. She called over her shoulder, "There still warm!"

For once, Wally wasn't in the mood to eat.

Hours passed in an agonizingly long blur. Eventually a doctor in white scrubs came out, his front awash with crimson, forcing Robin to look away, "How-How is he?"

The doctor's stern expression softened before he replied, "It had been touch and go for a while but now we're sure he'll make a full recovery. He's extremely lucky. Any more to the left and the bullet would have torn through his heart. He's being transfered to recovery room B-18."

"Alright. Thank you." Aqualad stood, a silent signal that everyone understood. The rest stood up, along with Robin as they slowly walked down the now empty hall. The sound of rushed footsteps came resounding off the white walls. Everyone stopped and took a look at one another before turning around.

There was Roy, covered in grime and cuts.

"Hey! I just got," He panted, coming to a stumbling stop, "news of what happened. Are you alright, Rob?" He hugged the bird tightly. Robin was shocked to say the least, since Roy hadn't hugged him since they were younger.

After a moment, Robin asked quietly, "What all did you hear?"

Roy looked confused as he let the smaller teen go, "That Joker escaped and Batman was...shot. He...He's not..._dead,_ is he?" He almost seemed afraid to ask and winced when he said the word 'dead'.

"No." Robin almost let out a sigh. "But...Someone else is. Joker."

After what seemed like an eternity, Roy asked, completly serious, "Is that a bad thing? I mean, i understand that every life lost is heavy but that madman had killed so many people...had tortched so many, including you Rob and has tried to kill you too, and has caused so much destruction and has done so much like selling drugs and pushing money through the system, corrupting cops and doctors and judges...Is it really a bad thing this guy is dead? I mean, it was an accident, right? Batman would never intentcially kill someone."

Robin visibly flinched at the words at the end of the sentence, hugging himself and looking at the floor. "It...It wasn't-wasn't Batman that killed him..."

Roy's face tightened, his jaw clenched, "It..._was_ an accident, right?" His words weren't that of anger, only dread.

"...It..." Robin starightened and looked Roy in the eye. "It was stop my dad's life vs the Joker's. I regret how it ended, but if i had to, i would do it again." His voice was stronger than what it had been all night, determined and ready for any blame to be given, to be called a failure, to be hated.

Wally was shocked, takeing in a sharp breath too low for anyone to hear. _But if i had to, i would do it again. _Wally was certian his bro was in shock of what had happened and feared that a different person had been created in that moment of weakness, making Robin a different person all together. He feared that the childish care-free ninja he knew would turn into a mini-Batman.

"I'm not doubting that Robin...But what about the cops and media?" Roy asked into the stillness.


End file.
